Sarah Edwards
Sarah Edwards (b. 20 February 2066) is a spunky girl who is very loving and lovable! Biography Sarah was born on the farm. She grew up with a love for nature and free spaces as well as various cultural interests like music, song, dance,preforming, art. She was the seventh child in her family of eight children and an only girl to boot. She was the princess of the family yet still had a rather tomboyish nature - having grown up in a mostly boys home. She enjoyed all the activities her brothers did, sports, playing games, running around, riding and playing in the mud. Her father used to dispair at the sight of his princess running wild, hair lose, her appearance in disarray, yet alas she was a happy kid. He did try to teach her manners though and how to keep her appearance neat, both which Sarah shrugged off stating that 'Society Defines what Ladylike is. I am a free spirit and generally do not follow society so what I do is ladylike... and if it isn't - who cares about Ladylike anyways. Life is about being yourself" When she was not outdoors she would play with dolls (one of the few girly aspects she retained age 5.jpg|Sarah, age 5... always a searcher images (5).jpg|Sarah - before Hogwarts images (3).jpg|Sarah, first year images (4).jpg|Sarah, 2nd Year images (36).jpg|Sarah-third year MaddyC.jpg|Sarah - fourth year SarahEdwards4thyear.jpg|Sarah Edwards - fifth year jimjordan15.jpg|Sarah in her sixth year ) and play with herself using her wild imagination. She would also rope her brother in to play Mommy-Mommy with her.Then she learned to read which unlocked a whole new vista for her. She would go through books at great speeds and soon had read the family's whole library (which was an admirable feat, as the library was vast), so she began borrowing books from her relatives and friends (who were mostly muggle) and she joined the muggle library nearby where she kept the librarian on her toes the whole time as Sarah would simply read all the books. She attended a muggle primary school, although her brothers were homeschooled, as her father deemed it necessary for her to have more female friends and more feminine influence on her life. So off she went to a muggle school were she did exceptionably well academically, bagging all the awards. In the sports arena things were not as rosey as from the onset Sarah had a serious problem: she was scared of the ball (and she was a sore loser) - not a good thing for a school were the sports offered were primarily netball along with lacrose, hockey and tennis. She loved sports however, and at the age of 8 finally got over her feear of balls and with much hard work she improved her sporting skills to such an extent that in the last year of the Muggle School among her academic awards was one for 'The Most Improved Player". This award came after many hours spent in front of the hoop on her farm shooting balls, yet that trophey she got sits proudly in her bedroom at home, a trophey that has the figurine of a girl shooting hoops with a pinafore that read 'GA' (which stands for Goal Attack) the position that she played. She also excelled in the other areas that the school offered doing well in Art ('she is such acreative girl and hard worker' said Madam Louise, her art teacher) Drama ("that face can make all sorts of expressions... I have never seen such a great actress..") and she was part of the school choir. Yet Socially there was a problem... Sarah was free spirit and in the proper British school she went to she did not really fit in. She would so and do exotic things and think out of the box. She was friendly and all, yet the art of mastering her wierdness and character traits in the social arena only came once she attended Hogwarts. For example... Sarah values honety above all and says what she thinks and does not like people lying, even if they doing in inorder not to hurt her feelings. She was blunt, they would say. Another thing was that at home she and her brothers would tease each other and throw witty remarks, yet at school the girls did not realise that Sarah was teasing and got hurt. Also Sarah's tongue was VERY sharp Sarah was always thinking outside the box. Being naturally optimistic she would turn a boring chore into a game with her imagination gone wild. When clearing the table for example Physical Appearance Sarah has chestnut hair (brown with natural blond and red highlights) which is shoulder-blade length and to her dismay, gets increasingly curly every day. Now she has ringlets. She usualky wears her hair up, in a pony- tail, half pony tail, braids or bun. She has skin of an olive complection, which looks very young. She is petite and small boned and disappointingly short. She has big brown eyes that radiate with warmth and wit and are extemely observant, and she has long dark eyelashes. She looks young for her age, probably due to her young looking skin and height. Personality Sarah is a brainy, artistic, creative, talented girl who is very witty and spunky with a tomboyish nature. She is sometimes very random and is not afraid to be herself. She contains much ambitions and enthusiasm and is always positive. She loves to write, dance, sing and act and is a Drama queen extra-ordinaire! She is very talkitive and bubbky with a great sense of humour and is mischievious yet responsible. She is punctual person who had the misfortune to have a very unpunctual family. At times she can get rather anxious.Sarah is a friendly, outgoing girl who can strike up a conversation with almost anyone. A very deep thinker she makes an interesting conversationalist. (she hasn;t voiced her views so much yet). She is intelligent and witty and a hard worker. She does not give two hoots about her appearance - as according to her - she dresses for herself. She is an absent minded professor. She is a major morning person and is very cheerful and smiley. She however often get annoyed with people that are slow, especially the slow minded. Her temper is rather fiery, yet she is trying to keep it under control. She has a strong moral code and major backbone. She is working on herself though. She hates labling yet she is an ENFP (read about ) and on the ennegram type 7. Relationships Family Father - David Edwards was born to Charles Henry and Hannah Rachel Edwards in June 2032 of ancient wizarding blood. He was born on a farm that he now works and worked as an Auror until his father died, resulting in him having to leave his job at the Ministry to take care of the family farm and land.He met Rebecca in Hogwarts and they were married in November 2053. Mother - Rebecca Edwards was born to Benjamin and Eliza Adams in December 2035 in Johannesburg, South Africa, yet grew up in variety of places finally settling in England when she was 10. A talanted writer and creative, motherly woman, Rebecca is loved by all. Sarah is very much like her mother in the artisic sense and carries some of her mother's charecter traits. Rebecca is a muggle-born who attended Hogwarts from 2047 until she graduated. Brothers:Charlie (Charles, born June 2056), Daniel (born May 2058),Joshua (born March 2060), Gabriel (born Janurary 2062),& Jonathan Michael (born September 2063), Sammy (Samuel Alexandra - born March 2065) are Sarah's brother's born before her.Her youngest brother,James (born April 2067) is year her junior. Sarah gets along with her brothers well, although sibling rivalry exists. Her brother Charlie is 10 years older then she, making all the Edwards children close in age, just 11 years from oldest to youngest. Years in Hogwarts First year: Finally, after all the years of waiting, Sarah was iff to Hogwarts. She found herself a seat on the train and settled down with an assortment of books. With brownies to share, Sarah made more friends by the time she arrived at Hogwarts. At the sorting it was decided that although her brain would have made her a Ravenclaw, her heart (and tongue) made her a lion. So, she joined the ranks of half her family in the great Gryffindor house. As the year began, Sarah tried to lay low as possible, scared of what her tongue might do. But that did not mean that she did not have fun... she watched a dragon being hatched, and took care of it, she discovered an interest in Herbology that she never thought she had and she actually thought Ancient Runes was fun, as in the first lesson she was allowed to climb a tree. In History of Magic, she was able to visit the City of Atlantis, where she got a mirror. The year was marred however by mysterious cases of people falling into a deep slumber. Among those who landed up in the Hospital wing, was Sarah’s beloved prefect- Kurumi Hollingbury. Eager to help solve the case, Sarah joined others with research. Despite all her work on keeping her tongue still and temper in check, later on the year found Sarah at a bookshop in Hogsmede where the lioness within her emerged. When offered tea by the young shopkeeper, Sarah followed her intuition and declined, after all she would never accept tea from strangers. This time she was right and those that accepted the tea began to suffer the consequences. Noticing this, Sarah, despite being a first year, confronted the lady, surprising all others with her tongue. Luckily, the lady was more into escaping then harming Sarah, so Sarah emerged unscathed. At the End of the year feast, Sarah met Penelope, and the two formed a friendship. Second Year: On the way to Hogwarts, the train broke down mysterious, but Sarah took it all as a big adventure. At the start of the year feast, Sarah met Alexa Cambridge and the two became friends, with the younger girl bring out a different side of Sarah Third Year Finally, after a lot of practice, Sarah got onto the Quidditch team. It had taken a while, yet hard work pays off. Sarah took the role as chaser and enoyed being on the team. Meanwhile, there was a lot happening around the school as there were Board Of Governers elections. Sarah watched with interest at the saga, and did a lot of research and when the time came she voted too. But before the actual voting, Sarah got to watch debates, one of which she was involved in the planning of. There was also an auction to raise money for the library and Sarah won a bid on a book, written by someone with the same surname as her. Lafay surprised her by giving up her prize to Sarah. Fourth Year On arrival back to school Sarah was shocked to find that the school was broke. The fact that the school was historically well off aroused Sarah’s interests and she was sure that this warranted an audit. But that was not the only thing on her mind. With the school now charging for entrance to the common room as well as eating of the schools paltry meals, Sarah had to re-examine her finances. Knowing that she could not possibly afford the meals at the school, Sarah planted a vegetable patch for herself in the student garden. With her personal needs taken care of, or so it seemed, Sarah then decided to focus on the wellbeing of Hogwarts and its students. Early into the year she brainstormed and wrote a list of ways to help Hogwarts, which she owled to her Head of House. She was happy to see when her ideas were being used and she helped Hogwarts by selling Ashwinder eggs and flowers. As the year progressed, Sarah stopped feeling her energetic self and lethargy overtook her along with a shortness of breath. Only at the end of the year, after a scary incident with demonters, did Sarah discover that she had Anaemia due to a lack of enough iron in her diet. Fifth Year Sarah arrived at a still broke Hogwarts... yet things were looking up.. there was to be a Triwizard Quizbowl of Wits and the winning school was to get money! Sarah was chuffed when Professor Hadley (formerly Arithmancy professor, now Muggle Studies Professor) told her that she was one of the contestants chosen for this task. Sarah was honoured and set to work preparing for this enormous task, in which she would specialise in Arithmancy. But luck seemed against her, as not only did she had a run in with the new Aritmancy Professor at the first lesson, he was also in Sarah's mind a brainless imp. Further more, on the day of her task, she had chocolate that she had recieved from a Beuxbaton boy via her friend Alexa. Alexa's hand in the deal seemed to let down Sarah's guard and she found herself spiked with a love potion.. right before her task. How could she get her mind off the handsome lad? Not realising that it was love-potion induced, but true attraction, Sarah wanted to get him off her mind and she went to the potions mistress for a remedy. There she was given an antidote for it. Her mind now cleared, Sarah now faced her task... In this task she had to use her mind to figure out which book was requested, using the clue given and than use the right spell to get it off the shelf. Next came the part when she had to use her knowledge from Aritmancy on cursebreaking in order to find out how the book was cursed. Sarah was glad that she had played her part and Hogwarts won the Triwizard. At the end of the year, Sarah wrote ten OWLS, having dropped Ancient Runes and Divinition at the beginning of the year, not agreeing with the mythology of AR nor the nonsense called Divinition After Hogwarts After Graduating Hogwarts with a full house of NEWTS, Sarah headed to South Africa to have a Gap year of Muggle immersion experience. South Africa was her Homebase, but she travelled around (by plane, using pocket money she got from writing). She spent her Gap year working and volunteering. In January, she enrolled in a correspondence program to study law (specialising in Human Rights law) through a muggle university. Despite the courseload, she still managed to devite time to volunteering at orphanages and other disadvantaged areas. The next September, Sarah enrolled in Wizarding Worldwide University hoping to major in both Wizarding Law and Muggle studies. WWU’s many branches and its correspondence courses option allowed her to move from place to place and keep up her double life of being involved in the muggle world but still receding to the magical world where her heart is. Sarah hopes to use her dual degrees and the muggle law degree to help the Wizarding population who live amongst muggles live full lives while still retaining the separation of worlds. In addition to this, Sarah regularly blogs on her DIY blog about how wizards living among muggles can blend in. She writes about what charms one needs to emulate muggle technology and which transfiguration spells one can use to copy muggle trends in fashion and furniture. Friends and Aquaintances Kurumi Hollingberry They met at the opening feast and Sarah has been completely awed by her prefect (and her cookies) ever since. Sarah would do ANYTHING for Kurumi. And if you want to mess with Kurumi you may have to face a fierce lion before that! Penelope Both are two of the few lionesses in their year, so the two are friends. They officially met at the closing feast at their first year, They worked on History of Magic together once. Ari Marchbanks Ari and Sarah met officially at the opening feast in Sarah's second year. Gideon Gert Sarah's prefect in her first and second years. Both of them did Boggarts on their DADA Final at the end of Sarah's first year. Blue Gracae Alexa Cambridge Alexa is a lioness a year younger then Sarah whose company Sarah enjoys as it brings out the other side of her. The not serious fun loving side. The two fantisize about sweets, chocolates and talk about a whole array of things and Sarah cannot wait to be included in an escapade with Alexa. Renesme Talya Dixon Bliss Ryans Theodore Kinsley Sarah calls him Mr. Grumpy. They met officially watching a movie in the Muggle Studies thing. Category:Class of 2084 Category:Gryffindor Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood